


One a.m.

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Filk, Gen, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-07
Updated: 1999-05-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	One a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

One AM

   
Hi.  This is just a short, stream of conciousness poem.   
You know the  
thoughts you get when you have insomnia?  Yes, there is a copyright.   
I  
just choose to ignore it.

**One a.m.**

Finally, I have someone to hold against the world.   
The memory grows cold and sharp.   
I'm left here in a field of snowy sheets.   
The nights are the worst.   
At night, nothing shields me from my thoughts.   
It's not my heart that I miss the most.   
It's the piece of my mind you live in now.   
Concentrate.   
Concentrate on the cars, the shouts.   
Concentrate on the wolf breathing.   
Anything to block you out.   
How many times can I turn?   
Just a cot, but it seems so big without you.   
Don't think, don't ask the one question.   
I was going with you,   
Why can't you come back for me?   
The nights are the worst. 

Hannah Lenon   
aka hel   
nemomus@academic.nemostate.edu   
"I'm NOT speaking to you!"  Death, Brief LIves, Neil Gaiman   
    
    
    
    
    
  


End file.
